Il était une fois Zelda
by Billy-PH
Summary: Zelda, Link et Niji sont trois bons amis, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l'un d'entre eux disparaît dans d'étranges circonstances ... Première fanfic, et pas très douée en résumé...


**~.o.O.o.~ Flash back. ~.o.O.o.~**

Un petit garçon pleure, de grosses larmes perlant sur ses joues.  
"Mère est morte... Père ne revient plus... snif ... pourquoi? Tu t'en vas toi aussi..."

Mon petit frère... est quelqu'un de si fragile ... Il est né aveugle et au cours de sa cinquième année, il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes ... mais ... malgré ça, malgré tous ces malheurs qu'y s'accumulent sur lui ... je ne peux m'empêcher ... de le ... haïr ...

Ma rancune envers lui n'a fait qu'accroître de jour en jour jusqu'à que ce jour béni arrive. Le jour où nous mourûmes touts les deux et que mon âme fut recueilli par la déesse qui m'a donné une toute autre vie. Une vie qui m'a permis d'effacer mes horribles et tortueux souvenirs ...

~.o.O.o.~ Fin du flash back ~.o.O.o.~

La fête de la Paix avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà, et les habitants de Toal fêtaient cette événement si attendu avec enthousiasme et allégresse. Tous dansaient et se réjouissaient de cette célébration.  
Zelda était assisse sur un rocher à moitié endormie par l'attente. Elle attendait dans la forêt de Firone depuis plus de trois heures. Trois longues et interminables heures durant lesquelles même arracher l'herbe en quête de quelques rubis perdus pour la faire patienter n'arrivait pas à la distraire. Doucement et gracieusement, elle soupira.  
"Ce sont des cas désespérés. Impossible qu'ils se souviennent..."

**~.o.O.o.~**

Dans une maison reculée de la population, un frère et une sœur s'entraînaient au corps à corps. Chacun essayait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, de prouver sa dominance à l'autre, mais le tout était sur la bonne entente. Jamais ils n'avaient eut l'intention de blesser l'autre. Il ne s'agissait là que de jeux de bon enfant.  
"Haaa, se battre avec toi est un vrai bonheur! Tu perds si vite!"  
Link leva les yeux sur Niji. Niji sa petite sœur qui venait tout juste de le terrasser en le plaquant au sol ...  
"Se faire terrasser par sa petite sœur ... Quelle honte..."  
Au loin un feu d'artifice explosa, attirant l'attention du frère et de la sœur sur la fenêtre à partir de laquelle ils pouvaient voir les feux multicolores détoner dans le ciel sombre.  
"Tien, on fête quelque chose?"  
"Hummm..."  
Link fronça des sourcils tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche, et sa sœur le regarda d'un air circonspect, un sourcil curieux levé.  
"Tu cherches?"  
"La lettre que Zelda a mis sous ma porte ce matin."  
Enfin il sortit la lettre de sa poche, et il la déplia afin de pouvoir lire ce qui était inscrit dessus. 'N'oubliez pas la fête de la Paix.' Link pâlit lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur.  
"La fête..."  
"Et merde..."  
Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et partirent de leur maison en courant, se dirigeant vers la forêt de Firone juste à côté. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de courir à en perdre haleine, quelqu'un leur attrapa les attrapa chacun par un bras. Ils se débâtirent comme ils des diables, donnant des coups partout dans l'espoir d'assommer leur assaillant et hurlant d'un seul et même souffle.  
"Hiiiiii."  
"CHHUUUT tout les deux!"  
Zelda les intimida au silence tout en leur jetant des éclairs avec ses prunelles bleues. Sa colère en était presque palpable.  
"Vous avez trois heures de retard!"  
"Désolé..."  
Link fit une tête de chien battu, voulant à tout prix se faire pardonner. Et cela aurait put fonctionner si sa sœur n'était pas intervenu avec sa spontanéité naturelle et énervante.  
"Booooon, c'est pas comme si on nous attendait non plus."  
Zelda lui jeta un regard noir et le dicton 'si les regards pouvaient tuer' traversa l'esprit de Link. Il la vit son visage passer à un rouge brique tandis qu'elle crissait des dents pour contenir sa colère.  
"On vous attend pour ... le discours de la Paix que VOUS devez prononcez!"  
"Discours? C'est nous ?!"  
Link battit des cils d'un air stupide tandis qu'il ingurgitait l'infirmation et Zelda leva les bras au ciel en un geste désespéré.  
"Oooh Déesse Hylia, venez moi en aide!"  
"C'est fou non? C'est notre nom de famille!"  
Zelda regarda Nijivet décida de ne rien répondre à son ton moqueur. Dans l'ombre de la foret, quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux dans la plus grande discrétion, et une fois à leur niveau, Hullul déclara d'un ton très calme.  
"Ça alors ... On vous attendait. Venez les habitants sont tous là!"  
Hullul mena les deux retardataires au milieu de la foule exhalée qui les acclama à grands cris tandis que Hullul les annonçait.  
"Les voilà. Vous pouvez commencer!"  
Link était complètement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais prévu de faire un discours devant la population de Toal. Encore moins un discours sur la paix. Comment pouvait-on faire un discours sur la paix? La paix était sensée se résumer un seul mot: le bienêtre.  
"Ben, ... Euh... Et bien... La Paix... C'est bien."  
"Très... c'est même ..."  
Zelda les interompit, les sauvant du massacre dans lequel ils étaient en train de s'enfoncer.  
"En des temps reculés, la déesse combattit au péril de sa vie un ancien et puissant démon, et ce qui nous permit d'avoir la Paix éternelle. C'est pourquoi nous devons perpétuer son souhait de vivre en paix entre démons et humains ..."  
Le discours de Zelda fut applaudit à tout va, ayant échauffer les cœurs et animer les esprits, et la fête reprit son cours avant de se terminer tard dans la nuit avec un banquet. Les trois amis rentrèrent ensemble.  
Link remercia une énième fois Zelda pour les avoir sauver d'une humiliation publique.  
"Encore merci Zelda ^^"  
"Ouais, on se débrouillait pas mal nous!"  
Zelda rougit un peu et secoua sa main droite pour essuyer leur remerciements.  
"Bon, à demain. Je viendrais vous voir vous entraîner."  
"A demain alors!"

**~.o.O.o.~**

Au petit matin, Niji et Link se rendirent à la salle d'arme et ils s'entraînèrent un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce Link rompe le silence des coups en s'interrogeant tout haut.  
"Zelda n'est toujours pas là?"  
"Hé hé hé hé. Pour une fois on va pouvoir lui faire la morale sur l'heure mouhahaha... On va chez elle et on s'occupe d'elle!"  
En arrivant chez Zelda, la porte de sa maison était fracassée, les meubles à l'intérieur étaient en lambeaux. Du sang salissait les murs à moitié détruit...

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Merci d'avoir lu x). cette fanfic' est un mélange de plusieurs Zelda et Niji est un personnage inventé pour une amie. Et merci Mina Lisly pour avoir corriger les fautes x) Si ça vous intéresse elle écrit une fanfic' sur The Mortal Instruments mais c'est en anglais, et le rating c'est M x) **


End file.
